Uji Nyali gagal
by Oravastro
Summary: Eren dan Rivaille menjalankan uji nyali! Sebenernya bukan uji nyali sih, tapi semacam ngejailin itu dua. Ya sudah, karena Author tak pandai bikin summary, tolong dibaca ya! (AUTTHOORR! UDAH BERAPA KALI SUMMARY PENDEK KAYAK BEGIIINIIII!) Warning! Gaje, OOC, OC, aneh, garing, humor gak ketangkep, Rate T because of goreness, One-shot!


A/N: Halo kawan-kawan pembaca penpik Shingeki no Kyojin! Saya buat penpik UJI NYALI karena pas waktu saya dan teman-teman nginep di rumah teman, yang agak terkesan angker itu mengadakan uji nyali! Ceritanya kagak persis sama yang saya akan bikin ini. Jadi mohon maaf lahir dan bat- eh belom lebaran, maksud saya, mohon maaf jika charanya pada Oh Oh Ce(OOC). Yah OOC lah! Rivaille saya bikin takut hantu *melet-melet ke Rivaille* CROTT! BUK BUK! PRAK! TOK! DUK! MEOONGG(?) *dibunuh Rivaille secara drastis dan sadistik* Ah, ehem, mari kita mulai!

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin tuh... Punya saya.. Di alam mimpi *pundung* Ehem, Shingeki no kyojin punya Hajime Isayama-sensei

Warning! Uji nyali GUAGAL! Udah gaje, garing, gak serem lagi! Tapi tetep aja genrenya Humor/Horror :3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren dan Rivaille siap menerima tantangan Author. Apa tantangannya? Aduh, pertanyaannya sudah terjawab di judulnya. Okeh.. Jadi... Author mengundang mereka ke rumah para Miukaori(OC) yang terkesan angker karena ada arwah Miukaori Rina yang gentanyangan. Oh ya, Miukaori Rina sudah mati. Kalau gak percaya, liat saja profile saya :3. Tentu Author tidak ikut, Author mengawasi mereka melalui CA-ME-RA. Oh ya, omongan Author dibold ya :3

Eren: KOK KITA DOANG YANG DIAJAK?! KOK AKU SAMA KOPRAL + PAK USTAD TIDAK BERGUNA ITU?! KENAPA GAK SAMA MIKASA?!

**Author: Ufufufu, sudahlah, pergi saja sana! Masuk! Oh ya, kalian berdua, jangan bilang kalau kalian takut hantu *senyum horror + mesum***

Eren & Rivaille: ... Jadi masuknya dimana?

**Author: *faceplanet(?)* YA AMPPPUUUNN! DI DEPAN KAMU PE'A! *teriak teriak pake toa***

Eren: O.. Okee...

**Mereka berdua masuk. Mari kita lihat mereka berdua menjalani tantangan horror ini *evil smile***

Mereka masuk ke dalam Miukaori Mansion. Banyak debu bertebaran sehingga membuat Rivaille jijik. Yah, Miukaori Mansion ini tidak ditinggali, tapi tidak dijual. Para Miukaori tinggal di mansion lain yang sangat lebih aman dan nyaman. Jujur, saya agak ngeri kalau disuruh tinggal di mansion ini. Tapi ya... Gak apa-apa buat ngisengin ini dua anak XD

**Hmm... Menurut kamera saya, di belakang Eren dan Rivaille ada sesosok mahkluk halus...**

Eren: Eh.. Kayaknya ada sesuatu deh yang ngikutin kita..

Rivaille: Jangan buat gue takut dong! Merinding nih!

Eren: Emang elo doang?

Rivaille: Dikira gue doang! Ngomong-ngomong elo megang-megang punggung gue ya?

Eren: Hah? Kagak!

Rivaille: Jangan bohong!

Mereka berdua menghadap ke belakang daannn...

Terlihat sosok hantu yang sangat seram... Darah bercucuran. Organ-organ dalam tubuhnya jatuh secara tiba-tiba. Matanya tiba-tiba keluar.

Raut wajah mereka berubah seketika, kaget dan berlari bersamaan. Pegangan tangan? Nope, tiada waktu untuk berpegangan tangan!

**Authorpun kaget juga. Wat da puk iz in dis menshen?! (RIP ENGLISH) Satu hantu terungkap, masih ada 4 hantu yang perlu diungkapkan.. Sepertinya, hantu ini adalah arwah dari Miukaori Tyako(Author gak adain di profile karena sebenarnya Miukaori bersaudara ini ada 19, tapi yang Author adain di profile hanya 5 terbaik saja XD)**

Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah ruangan sangat menyeramkan dengan lukisan-lukisan yang tak kalah menyeramkan(loh kok saya jadi inget ib? -")

Eren: Kayaknya kita salah ruangan deh..

Rivaille: Kok lukisannya serem banget?

Eren: Udah gitu disini dingin lagi!

Rivaille: Oi, Eren, kok kotor banget sih disini? Bawa sapu gak? Atau gak pel gitu?

Eren: Kagak sempet pe'a

Rivaille: Kita ngapain sih disini? Kok kayaknya kita kayak dijailin gituu...

Eren: Kata Author, kita harus mengungkapkan hantu-hantu di mansion ini. Katanya itu juga request Yane-chan!

Rivaille: Oh, OC Author yang cantik tapi sifatnya dingin itu?

Eren: *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Rivaille: Kenapa kita yang disuruh? Kenapa Author gak nyuruh chara Voca aja? Kenapa gak chara megami tensei aja? Kenapa gak chara kuroshitsuji aja? Kenapa gak chara naruto aja? Kenapa gak chara kuroko no bas- urrp *disumpel kentang(?)*

Eren: Shh.. Ada suara aneh!

Rivaille: Apa? Dimana? Siapa? Kapan? Kenapa? Bagaimana?

Eren: Lo kalau mau nanya 5W 1H jadi wartawan aja!

Rivaille: Yee.. Kan saya mau cari info bu

Eren: Saya bukan cewek pe'a

Rivaille: Oh oke

**Stop kamera! Liat! Di belakang Eren ada yang megang-megang kepala Eren! **

Eren: Eh elo megang-megang kepala gue ya?

Rivaille: Lah, dua tangan gue lagi sibuk, yang satu buat lampu, yang satu buat menghangatkan badan, dingin banget sih!

Eren: Jadi...

Mereka berdua menghadap ke belakang, ternyata ada sesosok hantu mirip sadako. Tapi karena Rivaille tidak takut sadako dan bawa 'peralatan untuk sadako numpang lewat', Rivaille motong rambutnya sadako itu, dan sadako tersebutpun pergi(?).

Eren: Anjiiirrr... Lo kagak takut sadako?

Rivaille: Kagak, sadako mah, kecil, kalau yang pertama tuh, bikin bulu kuduk merinding.

Eren: Jangan ingetin gue itu dong! Merinding nih gue!

**Wait, stop kamera, ada hantu aneh di belakang mereka!**

Eren: Eh, lo megang tangan gue ya?

Rivaille: KAGAK PE'A! LIAT TANGAN GUE LAGI NGAPAIN!

Eren: Jadi itu siapa?

Mereka berdua menghadap ke belakang (lagi). Terlihat sosok hantu penuh dengan darah.. Kepalanya hampir putus, mulutnya robek, kakinya satu. Tangannya sudah tiada.

Eren & Rivaille: lari gak lari gak lari gak lari... LARIII! EMAAKKKKKK! HELEEPPP MMEEEE! (Authorpun kaget melihat Rivaille berteriak, a rare event! *jeprat jepret*)

**Hantu kedua terungkap. Hantu ini adalah sosok dari Miukaori Kaoryuko. Cewek pertama yang mati tragis di dalam Miukaori bersaudara ini. Sangat menyeramkan, sungguh malangnya nasibmu, Eren dan Rivaille XD**

Mereka berduapun meninggalkan ruangan penuh dengan lukisan menyeramkan itu dalam sekejap. Mendobrak pintu, menendang sesuatu(?) dan ke-pe-le-set.

Eren: Kok kita kepeleset? Emang ada apa?

Rivaille: Ih, jijik! Apaan nih!

Eren: Ini.. Lu..lumpur?

Rivaille: HHAAAAHH! GUE HARUS MANDI NIHHH!

Eren: Ciyus? Miapah?

Rivaille: Udah deh, jangan jadi alay! Tapi kok disini ada lumpur sih? Gak elit banget jadi mansion!

Eren: Tadi kita nendang apaan?

Rivaille: ...Itu.. *nunjuk ke sebuah bak*

Eren: Menurutmu itu isinya lumpur?

Rivaille: Iya kali

Eren: Eh apaan tuh?

Rivaille: Dimana? Siapa? Mengapa? Kapan? Apa? Bagaimana?

Eren: Tau dah! Bodo ah!

Rivaille: Kok susah amat sih berdiri?

**Jangan-jangan itu lem super, bukan lumpur! ITS A TRAP GAIIZZ! Soalnya kata Yane-chan, di Miukaori Mansion banyak trap!**

Eren: Gue sih bisa

KRING KRING!

Rivaille: Ya? Halo?

?: Halo

Rivaille: Halo?

?: Emak ada?

Rivaille: Salah sam-

?: Rivaille ada?

Rivalle: Gue sen-

?: I want to play a game (Author: KOK BISA ADA SAW DISINI! NYASAR YA?!)

Rivaille: Males

?: Oke bye *nutup telepon*

Rivaille: Gak jelas banget ini, siapa sih?

Eren: Ati-ati lho, itu bisa aja si jigsaw!

Rivaille: Bodo, jigsawkan kayu, gue bawa gergaji

Eren: Tapi lo kagak bisa berdiri

Rivaille: Woy, ren, lo ngapain megang-megang kaki gue?!

Eren: Buat ngangkat lo

**(Author dalem camera room: CIIEEE SUIT SUITTT! RIVAI-CHAN TSUNDERE LHOO!)**

Yak, beberapa menit kemudian, Rivaille sudah diangkat, HOREEE! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! (kok jadi dora ya?)

Rivaille: Kotor banget sih! Ini mansion atau kali ciliwung?

Eren: Lo pernah ke kali ciliwung?

Rivaille: PERNAH! GUE DILEMPAR SAMA ITU DUO BAKA ORANGE DAN ORENJI!

Eren: Cup, sabar, sabar, kita pasti akan keluar dari ini mansi- APAAN TUH!

Rivaille: Mana?

Eren: *nunjuk sambil gemeteran*

Terlihat sesosok hantu, penuh dengan darah, kepalanya menghilang, kakinya secara tiba-tiba copot.

Eren & Rivaille: EMAAKKK TOLONGGG AAKKUUU EMAAAKKKK!

**(Author di dalem ruang kamera: CIEEEEEE PEGANGAN TANGAANN LOO! SUIT SUIITT!) Ehem, Author beritahu, ini pasti sesosok hantu dari Miukaori Yui. 3 hantu terungkap, tinggal 2 lagi. **

Eren: haduuhh, jantungan gue! Apaan tuh!

Rivaille: Anjiirr.. Gue takut! Sumpahhh!

Eren: Heh? Lo-lokasi ha-hantu ke-tiga dan ke-keempat de-dekat y-ya? *nunjuk ke hantu keempat*

Rivaille: Uh oh

Hantu tersebut dipenuhi oleh darah, hanya terlihat tulang-tulangnya saja...

Eren & Rivaille: EMMAKKKK! HELLLLLEEEPPPP! ANJJIIIRRR! ADA TULANG HIDUUUPPPPPP!

**(Author di dalem kamera room: CIEEEE SUIT SUITT, PELUKAN NIH YEEEEE! EH, JANGAN CEPET-CEPET LARI! FUJOSHI MAU LIHAT LEBIH LAMAAA!) Ah ehem, hantu keempat: Miukaori Yosuke. Cowok pertama yang meninggal di dalam keluarga Miukaori ini. **

Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu adalah ritual terakhir bagi mereka. Tapi ada hantu yang paling menyeramkan disekitar sini... Hantu dari **Miukaori Rina.**

Eren: Annjjiiirrrrr, eh kita di ritual terakhir nih, jalan keluarnya dikit lagi!

Rivaille: Bagus-baguss.. Eh, hantu yang terakhir serem gak?

Eren: Author bilang hantu terakhir paling serem

**Stop camera! HANTU MIUKAORI RINA DI BELAKANG RIVAILLE!**

Rivaille: Ren, lo megang-megang kepala gue?

Eren: Enggak kok! Gue sibuk!  
Rivaille: Jadi si-si-siapa dong?

Mereka menghadap ke belakang.. Yap, hantu terakhir terungkap, badannya robek robek, mulutnya robek, tangannya putus seketika, kakinya hanya satu, kepalanya copot seketika...

Eren: Ini... Hantunya...

Rivaille: LARRIII CEPETANNN EREN LELEEEETTTT! LO GAK ADA BEDANYA SAMA SMARTFRENNN!

Eren: EH?! TUNGGUINNN!

Merekapun berhasil mengungkapkan semua hantu yang ada di mansion ini. Syukurlah!

Author: Hai! Gimana tadi, Uji Nyalinya?

Eren: Hah? U-Uji nyali?

Rivaille: Haduh, nih Author ada 5 hantu, serem-serem lagi!

Author: Aku bilang, kalian harus tulis di notebook atau notepad gitu, bukan secara langsung pe'a, balik lagi sono!

Eren & Rivaille: WHUUUAAPPUUAAHHH! KAGAKKK SUDII GUUEEEE!

Rivaille: Wait, pertama kali kamu bilang.. Uji nyali?

Author: Iya, kenapa?

Rivaille: OOHHHH JADDIIII KITAAA DIISENGIIIIN TOOOOOHHHHH! *aura gelap muncul*

Author: *udah ngacir duluan*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARIIII!**

**HADEHH.. Ini fict kok gaje amat sih! Kurang gaje apalagi! Karena saya speechless, dan saya juga tidak bisa ngomong apa-apa, dan saya lagi dikejar ereri, karena saya juga lagi buru-buru mau ke kondangan(?)**

**Review please!**


End file.
